Et un beau jour
by Laku-san
Summary: Et si un jour Heero se réveillait de bonne humeur ? Il est un nouveau Heero. Et que fais un nouveau Heero ?


**Titre :** Et un beau jour...

**Auteur :** Laku-san

**Genre :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, de même pour la chanson qui elle appartient à Thomas Dutronc.

**Note de l'auteur **: Alors il faut vous dire que c'est en écoutant à la radio cette chanson en rentrant du boulot cet après-midi que m'est venue l'idée de Heero sautillant, sans plus aucun souci, et de Duo fouillant dans la poubelle pour découvrir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Heero. Puis bah l'inspiration m'a frappé. Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Écrit en une heure ! Mis ma muse semble s'être barrée une fois que j'avais fini ce texte. J'ai pourtant d'autres chose à écrire.

Cet OS c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de ce que je compte faire subir à Heero dans une autre fic (qui n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps. C'est le genre de fic qui demande du temps et qui ne doit surtout pas être baclée, en gros, vous en aurez pour votre argent -fictif, je vais pas vous faire payer non plus xD)

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Et un beau jour...**

Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Paris, AC 203

- « T'es vraiment qu'un petit con prétentieux ! »

- « Et toi t'es qu'un vieux con ! »

C'est dingue comme quatre ans de différence pouvaient changer la perception des choses pour deux êtres.

Heero regardait un jeune _lui_ batailler avec un _lui_ plus âgé. Enfin âgé, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, puisque ce Heero là avait le même âge que lui.

D'ailleurs comment cela se faisait-il que deux Heero, en plus de lui, se trouvaient dans cette pièce qui ressemblait étrangement au salon de l'une de leurs -nombreuses- planques.

_« Je suis en train de rêver. »_

Oui, un Heero restait pragmatique même dans ses rêves. Savoir analyser la situation quelle que soient les conditions, les tenants, les aboutissants et tout ce qui pouvait entrer en ligne de compte pour saisir nettement la situation et y réagir (bien évidemment).

Heero, le Heero qui pensait, celui qui regardait les deux autres Heero se chamailler, s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

_« Moelleux. On doit être dans la planque du bout de la rue sur L4. »_

Oui, Heero se rappelait de ce genre de détails insignifiants. Mais ceux-ci pouvaient être utiles quand il participait à une de ces discussions animées entre Duo et Quatre (et Wufei, Trowa et lui malgré eux) et qu'ils ne se souvenaient jamais de ces détails là. Ils s'étonnaient de ça d'ailleurs. Oh, juste quelques secondes avant de repartir à leurs souvenirs. Et les trois autres de souffrir en silence.

Bref, les deux autres Heero continuaient à se lancer des piques à la tête à qui mieux mieux. Enfin non, à y regarder de plus près, seul le jeune Heero semblait hargneux. L'autre, le « vieux » prenait les choses avec, comment dire, « coolitude » comme pourrait le dire Duo. Il parlait calmement et exposait les choses à son jeune homologue.

Heero repensa au fait que quand on a seize ans, vingt-deux ans semble à l'autre bout de la vie. Comme si cette fatalité ne deviendrait jamais réelle. Peut-être que le contexte de la guerre aidait les choses aussi.

Et à vingt-deux ans, on se dit que seize ans, c'était hier et aussi la vie d'avant. Le temps est passé si vite que limite on n'a rien vu et que tout d'un coup, on se réveillait quatre ans plus vieux pour enfin découvrir la vie.

Heero, le Heero assis, sourit quelque peu à cette sorte de philosophie qui venait de lui. Pas peu fier d'ailleurs. Jeune, on ne savait rien ; jeune, on ne connaissait rien.

_Jeune, je n'savais rien.  
Jeune, je n'connaissais rien.  
Un beau jour, j'ai changé tout d'un coup._

La première chose qui choqua Heero au réveil, c'est qu'il venait de se réveiller. Sans faire attention, sans préambule, sans rien.

D'habitude, il se réveillait toujours à la même heure. _Il le savait._ Et à partir de là, il restait les yeux fermés, les sens aux aguets. Faire croire que l'on dormait encore pour tromper un quelconque assaillant. Repérer l'air de rien l'arme sous le matelas, écouter la respiration de Duo encore endormi, écouter le tic tac de l'horloge, le bruit des pattes des pigeons sur le toit, les voitures en bas...Bref, écouter pour savoir si personne ne s'était introduit chez eux. Puis ouvrir les yeux.

Mais là rien, il s'était réveillé. Et avait ouvert les yeux presque de suite. Sans faire attention, sans préambule, sans rien.

Et il se sentait bien. C'était étrange ça aussi. Mais il s'en foutait. Peut-être à cause du rêve. Hum, il ne s'en souvenait plus de toute façon. Tant pis. Il avait envie de se lever tout nu, d'ouvrir les volets tout grand, d'apporter le déjeuner à Duo, mais il était déjà en retard (Duo bien évidemment, pas lui), il pourrait peut-être le réveiller d'un baiser. Oui, bonne idée.

Heero, donc, tout sourire, l'air heureux, l'air sans souci, l'air de quelqu'un de « normal » en somme, réveilla Duo d'une caresse sur la joue, d'un baiser sur les paupières, le nez et la bouche. Duo bougea mollement la main et grogna.

Et là, Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Heero riait ! Il riait. Le matin. A huit heures. Nu.

Duo se leva et le pointa du doigt.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait à Heero ? »

Heero s'enroula dans le drap et sautilla vers lui, comme vide de tous ses soucis.

- « Heero ? Aaaaah merdeuh, je suis en retard ! Désolé amour ! On se voit ce soir, je te mets le numéro du docteur près du téléphone, tu y vas, tu ne vas pas bien ! Je t'aime ! »

Et Duo avait filé de la chambre -en retard comme l'avait prévu Heero. Il rit de cela et ceignant le peignoir de son homme, il alla déjeuner sur la terrasse qui donnait sur les toits de Paris. S'être reconverti en romancier talentueux, ça aide un peu pour se payer un super appartement dans Paris.

Duo était facteur. Mais c'était le plus beau facteur de Paris selon Heero. Et il travaillait dans ce quartier. Tiens, ce matin il irait à sa rencontre en bas, dans le hall pour lui faire une surprise. Il devrait aimer.

Expédié le petit déjeuné, expédiée la douche et revêtue la chemise à fleur que Réléna lui avait offerte un jour -pas rose mais bleue avec des fleurs plus foncées (comme quoi elle pouvait avoir du goût parfois)- et direction le hall. Petit sourire en bonus et petit salut de la main en prime bonus plus à la voisine (qui n'en revenait pas d'ailleurs.)

_Je me suis réveillé,  
Ce matin de bonne humeur.  
Comme ça pour rien, j'étais content,  
Surpris de n'avoir aucune idée noire  
Je me suis habillé  
D'une grosse chemise à fleurs.  
Comme ça pour rien, j'étais content,  
Sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment…  
J'étais enfin guéri,  
Sans savoir de quelle maladie  
Bien sur on a plus vingt ans, on a des ch'veux blancs  
Et l'angoisse de l'avouer  
Mais de l'amour, pour son facteur._

Et le voilà arrivé dans le hall ce Heero débarrassé de ses soucis, c'est étrange comme la vie pouvait sembler plus belle, plus légère lorsqu'on se sentait bien. Tout était plus gouteux, plus beau, plus brillant. Ce hall par exemple. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était si joli avec son parquet en bois et ses petites tentures discrètes sur des baies vitrés donnant directement dans un petit jardin, tout aussi charmant.

Pareil pour l'escalier. Qu'il était doux le tapis qui recouvrait les marches. Si, il avait osé le caresser de ses doigts. Il a même sourit en imaginant Wufei prenant un air dégouté en lui disant que c'est « carrément sale » de mettre ses mais où d'autres mettaient leurs pieds. Ça ne lui réussissait pas d'avoir une fille. Enfin si d'une certaine manière. Mais il avait tendance à prendre les autres pour ses enfants aussi, et ça c'était saoulant. Mais quand on était soi-même heureux, on trouvait ça mignon.

Tout à ses pensées, il arrivait aux boîtes à lettres, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et c'était un Duo, la mâchoire du bas fracassée au sol qui l'accueillit.

- « Hee...Heero ? »

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « Mon...cœur ? Mais c'est quoi cette voix mielleuse ?! T'a été voir le médecin ? J'espère que tu as pris rendez-vous au moins ! T'as de la fièvre c'est ça. Mais c'est quoi ce délire...Je suis dans la quatrième, non au moins la sixième dimension ! »

Et Heero encore de rire avant de plaquer Duo contre les boites aux lettres pour lui donner un merveilleux baiser. Duo repartit, un peu ailleurs -et ayant malencontreusement oublié de distribuer son courrier aux habitants de l'immeuble- , marmonnant des choses comme « carrément la onzième dimension ».

_Comme ça pour rien..  
Je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur._

Heero remonta dans l'appartement et y dansa une danse chorégraphiée connue que de lui-même. Mais il s'en foutait, ce matin, il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur.

Oubliée la vie à cent à l'heure. Oubliée la vie de paranoïaque. Il était heureux. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui avait perdu quelque chose, comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Mais ça ne faisait pas mal, au contraire. Il se sentait libéré.

Comme...Comme s'il avait laissé son passé derrière lui.

_Jeune, je n'savais rien  
Jeune, je n'connaissais rien  
Et un beau jour, j'ai changé, tout d'un coup…  
J'ai tout oublié,  
Tout oublié !_

Et quand Duo rentra ce soir là, ce fut pour découvrir que Heero avait acheté une guitare. Qu'il savait s'en servir vu ce qu'il arrivait à produire en grattant les cordes -et que ça ressemblait vachement à une chanson d'amour (qu'avait-on fait de son poussinou d'amour ?). Qu'il avait du aller faire les magasins -seul ? Sans que lui ne l'y entraîne avec supplications et chantage affectif et sensuel voire sexuel- pour y acheter quelques éléments de décoration.

Heero souhaitait enfin apposer sa trace dans cet appartement. Et non des objets que Duo aurait choisi -après avoir traîné Heero derrière lui et tutti quanti- et qu'il aurait approuvé d'un « hn » énervé et agacé sans avoir à peine jeté un coup d'œil. Cependant Duo ne put se faire la remarque que Heero avait un goût quelque peu « original ». Que comptait-il faire de ce canard en plastique géant jaune poussin avec des lunettes de soleil fashion ? Ou de ce tapis psychédélique dans les tons bleus -ils n'avaient rien de bleu- ? Ou encore...

Mais la voix de Heero l'interrompit :

_Je me suis réveillé,  
Ce matin, dans tes bras,  
Comme ça pour rien  
J'étais content,  
J'avais enfin un bon karma.  
Je me suis baladé  
Sur le manche de ma guitare.  
Comme ça pour rien, j'étais content  
Surpris d'avoir autant d'espoir…_

_Dindindindin  
Dindindindin_

_La nostalgie, j'en ai soupé,  
Et vous aussi…  
Bien sur on a plus vingt ans,  
On a des ch'veux blancs,  
Et l'angoisse de l'avouer  
Mais de l'amour, pour son facteur.  
Je me suis réveillé, de bonne humeur..._

_Jeune, je n'savais rien,  
Jeune, je n'connaissais rien.  
Et un beau jour, j'ai changé, tout d'un coup…  
J'ai tout oublié,  
Tout oublié !_

_J'ai changé, tout d'un coup !_

_Et un beau jour j'ai changé tout d'un coup…  
J'ai tout oublié,  
Tout oublié !_

Duo sourit avec amour à son poussinou d'amour, pardon à son amour. Il avait changé, oui mais en bien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa petite tête -parfaite à tous égards d'ailleurs-, mais il lui en parlerait sûrement ce soir sur l'oreiller entre deux baisers et deux soupirs langoureux. La vie pouvait commencer.

Mais si jeune on ne savait rien et ne connaissait rien. Adulte, on ne fait que découvrir. Et Duo était tout prêt pour ça.

Mais avant, il allait quand même fouiller les poubelles pour voir si Heero n'avait rien pris d'illicite pour devenir ainsi.

_  
Tindindindin  
Papapapappapa_


End file.
